Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Valentine, Joan S. - Core A [unreadable]WhiteleQQe. Julian P. DESCRIPTION: The role of analytical Core A is to provide a comprehensive range of services for the physical, chemical and proteomic characterization of SOD-containing and other aggregates derived from both in vivo transgenic ALS mouse models and in vitro from SOD1 mutants treated with potential pro-oxidants. Importantly, our analyses are based on a discovery-based approach that does not rely upon preconceptions as to what we may be lookingfor. Specific Aim 1. Proteomic analysis of aggregates Specific Aim 2. Metal analysis of aggregates and SOD1 protein preparations. Specific Aim 3. Aggregate heterogeneity and molecular weight. Specific Aim 4. Protein mass profiling and covalent modification sites.